


change

by Firestorm0108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	change

As Percy and Piper skipped stones across the lake Percy’s keeps shooting straight past Pipers and it was really started to bug her. “Are you using your power?” she asked as he chuckled lightly before shaking his head “I spend a lot of time here” he replied “at first it was because it helped me connect to my father, but after Annabeth dumped me it was just to get away from everyone’s looks of pity” he explained “so I got pretty good at it” he surmised simply as Piper nodded slightly with a dry throat. “I’m sorry…” she told him as he shook his head “not your fault she banged Jason” he muttered as he threw his next stone. “Yeah well he was my boyfriend at the time so…” she started as Percy’s next stone shot fast enough that Piper couldn't follow it as it was soon followed by an air vortex which threw a tunnel of water out of the lake splashing against the beach. “Does that mean i have to apologies for beating him to a pulp?” he asked as she chuckled “I actually quite enjoyed that” she admitted as he smirked “it was pretty cool as well” she added “you two going full power like that i mean” she finished as he shrugged “as close as i've ever been i guess” Percy muttered as he looked at his hands “what do you mean?” Piper asked as he shrugged “ever since I got the curse of Achilles again it feels like everything around me is made of glass,” he admitted. “What do you mean?” Piper asked as Percy shrugged “remember the fort where we had to fight the romans?” he asked as she nodded “you and Jason made the huge typhoon” she remembered as he nodded and clicked his fingers and a typhoon which was bigger than the one from that day erupted from the lake as Piper saw Percy lazily swirl his right index finger around in small circles. “How is this…” she started as Percy shook his head “might be due to the river Styx giving more than just physical enhancements” he suggested “or maybe it has something to do with my time in the hell below hell” he continued as he clicked his fingers again and the typhoon disappeared. “So when you fought Jason?” she asked as he shrugged “I was pissed, but i don't think i wanted to kill Jason, that’d put all my friends in a weird spot” he finished as Piper nodded slightly “grudge matches to the death tend to do that” she admitted as he chuckled lightly. “Have you talked to Chiron?” she asked as he shook his head slightly “he’s been keeping tabs on me since the fight but he hasn't come to talk to me” Percy explained as he sat on the shore line as Nyads started to swim closer. “Do they always?” she asked as he nodded “its a son of Poseidon thing, nine out of ten water spirits dig me” he smirked as she sat next to him “if you don't say so yourself” she nudged him as he laughed a little nodding as the sun touched the horizon as he nodded slightly “Thanks piper, I needed this” he smiled as she smiled back looking as beautiful as ever. 

As Precy sat in cabin three his hands shook slightly. In truth what he had told Ppier was only a half truth. He knew where this new power had come from, just not how it had started. He lifted his left arm and picked up a small pin from the draw as he stabbed it into his weak point, a mirror image of Luke’s spot. It was only a pin prick but it felt like he was being sliced open. It wasn't enough to kill him but gods did it hurt. He put down the pin and picked up the vial that sat next to it as he placed it just under the hole and winced as his blood poured into it as his wound quickly healed over. He put a stop on the vial and held it up to the light as his stomach did a flip. “More than last time” he sighed as he opened the bottom draw of his dressed and put the vial in a row with a dozen others. Each with a date in front of it. “Guess that settles it” he muttered under his breath “doesn’t make any sense but i can’t argue with it” he added as the vials lined up in a row started with crimson red blood, kept liquid by a small magic charm Percy had picked up, and with each following date showed the blood gain a lighter shade as it started to show traces of liquid gold mixed in each day with more gold and less red as he sighed and crashed on his bed. “why the hell is this happening to me” he growled lightly as he ran his fingers through his hair.


End file.
